


Warm Welcome

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Warm Welcome

Bill clapped Charlie on both shoulders and took a good look at him.

"You've filled out, little brother."

"Have to stay fit at the reserve or the dragons will eat you alive."

"Just the dragons?" Bill asked, lowering his voice.

Charlie grinned. "Maybe, maybe not."

Bill traced his finger down Charlie's nose. "More freckles than ever."

"It's an outdoor job for the most part." Charlie ran a hand through his recently cropped hair. He'd let it grow out again after visiting his mum. "It does mean I'm not so pale everywhere else either."

"Sunning yourself in the nude?" Bill leered at Charlie.

"Only in the summertime."

Bill laughed and wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder as they walked away from King's Cross Station and toward Diagon Alley. "You'll have to tell me about all your _conquests_ when we get back to the Burrow."

"In detail?"

"You might just have to re-enact the best parts." Bill brushed his hand over Charlie's arse as they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. "I may want to count each and every one of those freckles."

"Perv," Charlie muttered.

"It runs in the family, I'm afraid," Bill replied, then held up two fingers to Tom, the barkeep.

They sat down at the bar and Tom set two pints down in front of them.

"Welcome home, Charles!" Bill said raising his glass.

"Ta, William," Charlie said as they clinked their glasses.

After they finished their drinks, Bill set his glass heavily on the bar and stood. "Ready to face the music?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Bill led Charlie into Diagon Alley and then Apparated home into the den of the mother dragon.


End file.
